Irresistible In Every Way
by rawrxshorty
Summary: Tifa Lockhart had it all; money, power, beauty... but when she meets Zack Fair, the CEO of the multimillion dollar company, she finds herself facing something she did not expect. AU, Zack/Tifa and Vincent/Yuffie.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! First fanfic I've ever written so… go easy on me, k? :D This is a Zack/Tifa story which is a pairing that I've grown to love and obsess over. Seriously there are so little stories for them and I think they're perfect together… If Zack was still alive… Hahaa. Anyways I'm done rambling, just note that there is cussing in this and some adult situations!

I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of the characters!

* * *

Her vibrant red eyes awoke to the scathing sunlight now aimed towards her face. She hazily adjusted her eyes to the light and glanced at the clock. It was 7 in the morning, and although this was a bit early even for her, she had an important meeting today that would change the fate of her company. She stifled a yawn before briefly getting up to get ready.

Even in the light of morning, Tifa Lockhart was a sight to see. She was known as the most successful businesswoman, she had tons of guys drooling just to be with her, she had money and power. She had everything a woman could want in life, yet it still lacked something. She pushed her thoughts aside and went to get ready.

Emerging from the shower, she dressed in a smart red suit and went into the kitchen to gouge down a cup of coffee.

It was a busy day ahead, recently they had signed a contract to SOLDIER Industry only to be betrayed as the CEO, Sephiroth ran off with their money and left a crowd of unemployed people with ruined reputations.

However, the meeting today would change that. There had been a potential buyer that specialized in computers that would turn their company into a gold mine.

She briefly passed the checking point with the doorman and security while meeting up with her friend Yuffie as she went into the elevator.

"So ready for the meeting?" Yuffie asked as she pressed the up button.

"Tch, if it's anything like that company last time… I swear all that guy did was stare at my chest. There's no way we're losing this deal if I can help it," Tifa said as she scoffed.

"I don't know… I read through the files of the CEO and so far everything he has on him is amazing. It says here he graduated from Harvard at 20 and he's the most successful businessman out there…" Yuffie said as she pointed at the files.

"Really? How old is he now?" asked Tifa as she quirked an eyebrow up.

"Hmm… It says here he's 25. I swear I hear girls talking about him every day. He's pretty smart, I'm sure he's heard of our company and searched us up," she said as she gestured to the betrayal not too long ago.

"Well, he's the one who contacted us so… there must be a reason he wants to help."

"Hmm, well just don't be surprised if you get beat at your own game. He's quite the charmer too," Yuffie said as the elevator dinged and the doors opened.

"Well, there hasn't been a guy that could resist me, so no worries!" said Tifa as she flashed her a confident smile.

"Alright, let's go. We're almost late."

They walked through the halls until they came up to the large meeting room and briefly knocked. When the door opened Tifa immediately scanned through the room until her eyes fell on the man in the chair that was most likely the CEO.

He looked nice… actually nice was an understatement. His dark black hair was pointing out in spikes, gelled a little and his blue eyes were a vibrant blue that could even match the color of the sky. His expensive shirt hid his chest but Tifa could tell there were defined muscles underneath. He was dressed in the latest fashions and his eyes shone every time he laughed. Tifa found herself entranced by those blue eyes until she slammed right into Yuffie and dropped all the papers she was holding.

"Sorry," Tifa said as she quickly bent down to grab the papers.

"Here, let me help you," replied the CEO as he walked towards Tifa and handed her the remaining papers on the floor.

Their hands briefly touched while exchanging the papers and Tifa felt a warm sensation fill her hand. God, what was she doing? Falling for a guy that she hadn't even met.

"T-Thanks," she mumbled as his eyes suddenly took on a more amused look.

"So, I'm guessing you're _the _Tifa Lockhart," the man said as he raised his hand up for a handshake with a grin.

"Um… yeah," she replied dumbly as she took the papers.

"Well, I'm Zack Fair, CEO of Heroes. Nice to meet you, I heard quite a lot about you," Zack said as he gestured to the empty seat.

Tifa took it after a moment of hesitation and found herself staring at her files blushing. She didn't think that he'd have this kind of effect on her. Boy, those papers sure weren't wrong. He was handsome, like really handsome. And tall, really tall. He even had a nice personality to boot.

Tifa looked over to Yuffie who was staring intently at the guy next to Zack. Zack noticing this began the introductions.

"Sorry, forgot to mention. This is Vincent, my partner and assistant. This over here is Rude, who happens to be my oh so nice bodyguard," he said with a humorous chuckle.

"Um, that's Yuffie Kisaragi, my partner," replied Tifa after a moment of silence.

"Well, now that the introductions are done, let's begin shall we? So, my lawyers have already explained most of the information to you, right?" asked Zack after he sat down.

"Well, yes but I would like to go over a few more details," replied Tifa as she gestured to the files.

"So why are you so interested in helping our company? You have heard about the betrayal that just happened, right? Our company is trying it's best to cope with the losses but this contract seems a little too good to be true," blurted out Yuffie as she read over the contract.

"Well, yeah. I do my research but your company could help benefit from helping ours. You guys have a lot of talent if you still managed to keep on running the business after that last hit and run,"Zack replied with a slight chuckle.

"Alright… do you have any problems with our terms of conditions? Are you sure you're not going to just take our money and run?" asked Yuffie again suspiciously.

"Whoa, I play by fair rules. In fact fair is my last name, I wouldn't run out on your company. I'll even sign a prenup and you can keep all the benefits. I swear I won't do anything like that last company," he said with a slight laugh and with his hand raised.

"Alright then I think we have a deal," replied Tifa with a smile.

What was it with this guy? He was just so laid back and charming.

"Well great!" he said as he raised his hand for another handshake.

* * *

"See, Vincent? I told you I could do it!" shouted out Zack as he looked through the contract.

"I wonder…" he replied coolly.

"C'mon Vince! We just snagged a deal, cheer up a little, yeah?"

"I am."

"You're so lucky you have me as your best friend, I mean who else would bring the fun to you?" Zack asked with a grin.

Vincent grunted and turned his attention back to the glass of wine in his hands.

"So, what's up with you and that girl? I saw you staring pretty intensely at her," asked Zack without even looking up from the files.

"Nothing."

"Vince, I've known you for over 10 years, I think I'd know when you're lying," said Zack as he finally glanced up from the files.

"I kinda remember that girl… wasn't she one of your girlfriends or something?"

"I should stop telling you things," he said as he sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"So is she?" Zack asked quirking an eyebrow up.

"… Yeah. I never thought I would see her again…"

"So she's the one that…?"

"Yeah…"

"Why didn't she remember you then?" asked Zack with confusion.

"I don't know… I think it had something to do with the accident…" replied Vincent with similar confusion.

"You know it's just gonna lead to trouble if you go on like this… Besides you're married," replied Zack with slight worry.

"I know… but I can't help it. I never stopped loving her."

"Vince… Just don't get yourself into too much trouble, yeah? Besides we'll be seeing those two quite often now…"

"Yeah…"

* * *

"That was just too easy," replied Tifa as she looked over the rows of clothes.

"Yeah, I can't believe he just agreed like that. Our company is pretty screwed up…" said Yuffie as she picked out a purple top.

"So… I saw you staring at him for a pretty long time… What's up?" Yuffie asked with a smirk.

"Nothing," replied Tifa without even looking at her.

"C'mon, you were blushing! You never blush, Teef," Yuffie said with another smirk.

"So… I saw you staring at that Vincent guy! What's up?" Tifa asked with a challenging tone.

"Nothing… he just looks so familiar… It's like I've seen him before… but back to you and Zack," Yuffie said shaking her head slightly.

"C'mon, you gotta admit, he was hot. No wonder he's always on the cover of magazines, he's like the most wanted guy for every girl! And he's rich and successful. That's a plus," said Yuffie with a suggestive tone.

"C'mon, what makes you think he'll want me then?" asked Tifa.

"So, you do like him! Anyways, don't you need a date for that wedding party for Cloud and Jessie? Just ask him if he'll come with you. Besides, you're not so bad yourself."

"Yeah, I'm gonna get together with my business associate. That doesn't scream out 'whore' or something," muttered Tifa sarcastically as her face scrunched at the sound of Cloud's name.

"C'mon! What happened to no guy could resist you?" asked Yuffie with a smirk.

"Whatever, I am not going to ask him out."

"Fine, be alone at the wedding party, just don't blame yourself if some other girl gets to him first," she sang out.

Tifa just ignored her and looked through the racks of clothes with Zack on the back of her mind.

* * *

Zack Fair sat in his office swiveling his chair as he thought about the brunette known as, Tifa Lockhart. He could handle any sort of business calls, has been the most successful businessman in the last 10 years, and could charm practically every girl out there, yet he'd never been so nervous in his life than dealing with her.

Of course he had heard of her. Who hasn't? Every magazine practically called her a goddess above all, the most desired woman out there, but he hadn't realized that even him, Zack Fair, would feel so weak in the knees when he saw her.

He thought to himself for a moment before grabbing the phone off the receiver. Hell, no woman was able to resist his charms, might as well go for it. He dialed in the number on the business card she gave him and waited for the dial tone to be heard. All he had to do was ask if she wanted to go out on a date with him, simple enough right? The phone rang a couple times and he wondered if he should just hang up, but right after the sixth ring, a 'hello' greeted his ears.

"Hey, it's Zack. Remember me?" he asked in his flirty voice.

"… Yeah, I just didn't actually expect you to call so soon," replied Tifa with a smile gracing her lips. She really hadn't expected him to actually call her, maybe he was interested in her…

"Surprised?"

"Just a little."

"Pleasantly, I hope!" He said in a happy tone.

"Of course," Tifa replied into the receiver with a small laugh.

"So, here's the thing… I kinda like you and would like to get to know you better, so wanna go out on a date with me? I wouldn't even mind if we go shopping, as long as it's with you," he asked in a humorous tone.

"Um, wow. That was sudden," she said emitting a chuckle from Zack.

"Sure, what time?" answered Tifa after a moment of hesitation.

"I knew you couldn't resist me! How about 7 tomorrow night?" Zack asked after a brief laugh.

"Perfect, and may I ask where you're taking me?" she asked with curiosity and amusement laced in her tone.

"Hmm, well that, my dear Tifa, is a secret. So just wear casual clothing and I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Fine, but I'd like to tell you that I don't like secrets that much, so a point is deducted from you," Tifa said with a pout and a little laugh.

"It's fine, I'm sure I'll be able to change your mind tomorrow night anyways. So I'll pick you up at 7?" Zack asked after a small fist pump.

"Yeah, here's my address," she said with another smile. God, could this man be more charming? He had me laughing and smiling over the phone after 2 minutes.

"So who was that?" asked Yuffie as she hung up the phone.

Tifa lived in a large, decorative apartment with Yuffie. Aside from being her partner in business, Yuffie was also her best friend. They shared an unusual bond with each other that at some times had them at each other's throats and other times laughing alongside each other dishing out secrets. But Tifa knew she could count on Yuffie and tell her anything.

"That was Zack," Tifa said after a brief pause and smile.

"Zack, as in Zack Fair? The hot CEO that we just met?" Yuffie asked with a knowing smile.

"Yeah."

"Hah, I knew you'd work it out! See, he even called you! Did he ask you out on a date or something?" Yuffie asked again with a wink.

"Yeah, we're going on a date tomorrow night."

"See, I knew he liked you! Maybe you can get him to go with you to the wedding party too!"

"We'll see," Tifa said with a smile.

* * *

Zack was waiting patiently outside of her apartment trying to get rid of the nervous butterflies in his stomach. He wasn't supposed to feel nervous, hell he'd never felt nervous before on a date. But there was just something about this woman that defied all the logic in his brain. He looked at the time and the clock flashed 6:34. Maybe he was a little too early…

Crap! He almost forgot, shouldn't he have brought flowers or something? He drove off in the midst of all his rambling and hoped that he wouldn't be late.

He arrived at the flower store at 6:40, which meant he had 10 minutes to pick out flowers. He walked around admiring the subtle beauty of the flowers. Which flowers should he get? He didn't want to just assume that she'd want to be his girlfriend so he shouldn't overthink things…

"Um, excuse me sir, can I help you?" asked the approaching voice from behind.

He jumped a little at this before answering,"Um, yeah I need some flowers."

"Well what kind?" she asked smiling a little.

"Well, what do you suggest?"

"Is this for a girlfriend or lover?" she asked going through the various rows of the flowers.

"This is our first date; would it be too much to just give her a bouquet of roses? I'm kinda in a hurry so…"

"Hmm, that'd be the most popular choice… But I can tell you're not normal, right?" she asked teasingly.

"Hey! What are you implying?" he asked in mock hurt.

"Oh, nothing… Maybe these peonies. They mean I love you, but you're too shy to admit it," she said with a smile.

"Are you sure that's right for the first date?"

"Well you seem like the bold type, right?" she asked with a smirk.

"Wow, I feel like we're bonding and we just met 5 minutes ago! You know me so well! By the way, what's your name? Don't seem to have a name tag," he asked as he pointed to the blank uniform.

"Aerith, well you did say you were in a hurry. Hurry up!" she said with a slight laugh.

"Oh crap! Um, my name's Zack by the way! Here!" he said as he ran out the door and left a couple of bills on the counter.

Aerith stared at the bills he just placed on the counter with wide eyes. There was at least 700 dollars here, and that was way too much. She shoved the bills in the cash register and smiled. "He sure was an interesting person…" she thought to herself.

He sped through cars at an alarming speed, it was 6:56 now, and he'd be damned if he was late. He stopped abruptly in front of the apartment again barely on time before she came out. He got out of the car and stood in front of her, taking in her appearance.

She was wearing a silk blouse that showed off just enough cleavage to make it look perfect, accompanied with tight jeans that showed off her curves. Her face had a touch of makeup applied on it that gave her that natural look, while her hair was tied up in a high ponytail.

"Wow, have I just died and gone to heaven?" Zack asked with a grin.

"Did you just say that? A little cliche there, Mr. Fair," Tifa said giggling.

"Well, I speak the truth!" Zack said putting his hands up.

"Are you just going to compliment me or actually take me on a date?" Tifa asked smirking a little.

"Alright, alright, after you Miss," he said opening the door for her in one swift movement before jogging over to his seat.

Tifa examined him with mild amusement. He was wearing a dark blue dress shirt that made his vibrant blue eyes stand out. He had his hair gelled up just a bit and he wore loose fitting slacks. Tifa didn't know how anyone could look that good in such simple clothing, but Zack looked absolutely handsome.

"These are for you," he said as he pulled out the flowers from the back seat and interrupted her thoughts.

"Thank you, they look beautiful. Even if they are a bit cliche again," she said flashing him a grin.

"You'll find that I am a very cliche man. Besides the flowers can't match up to your beauty," he said earning another grin from Tifa.

"Just drive," she said laughing.

"You still haven't told me where we're going," she asked with slight amusement as he continued driving.

"Well, I thought we could go to the fair together, I heard there's this romantic gondola ride," he said winking in her direction.

"But first we're going to dinner at a restaurant," he added after a moment.

When they arrived at the restaurant, Zack handed his keys to the valet and rushed to open the door for Tifa. He then proceeded to grab at her hand and flashed her a grin when she raised an eyebrow at this before laughing. They walked in the restaurant hand in hand before arriving at the front.

"Excuse me Miss, reservations for Zack Fair," he asked with a smile that would've made every girl swoon at his feet.

"Right this way, sir," she said before blushing.

As they were walking a voice called out to Zack. "Hey, Zack. Is that you?"

Zack froze at his words before turning towards the man's direction. "Hey… Reno," Zack said smile leaving his usually bright face.

"… How've ya been?" Reno asked as he excused himself from his date.

"… Never better," responded Zack bluntly.

Tifa took in the appearance of the man. He had fiery red hair in a ponytail with tattoos embroidering his face and arms. He wore a suit, and stood roughly taller than her by a head.

"That your girlfriend?" Reno asked pointing to Tifa.

"Hope to be," Zack said with a small curve of his lips as he looked at her.

"Hi," Tifa said with a small smile.

"Um, Tifa? You mind waiting at our table for me? I just wanna catch up with Reno here," Zack said with a grin that seemed emotionless from his usual cheery face.

"Of course…" Tifa replied before briskly walking to the table.

Tifa reached the table and stared off to the conversation the men were having. Zack's face completely deprived of his trademark smile and bright face. After a few more minutes, Zack left the man standing there to walk quickly towards the table with a scowl.

"Sorry that took so long," Zack apologized as his face flashed another smile that was again deprived of his usual cheerfulness.

"No problem… Friend of yours?" Tifa asked with curiosity.

"Yeah… You can say that."

Looking at the uncomfortable expression Zack was making, Tifa let it go. If he wanted to tell her, he would. "So, what are you ordering to eat?" she asked to break the silence.

"Hmm, the filet looks good," he said regaining some of his smile back.

They finished dinner and directly went to the fair. Tifa was slightly surprised to find the fair so vibrant and bright. She walked towards the gondola with Zack by her side, smirking at the envious looks that other woman were directing at her.

"So, here we are," he said to snap her out of her trance.

"This is nice," Tifa replied after sitting down next to him.

"Hmm, you're nice," Zack responded with another flirtatious smile.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Mr. Fair."

"I'm sorry, Ms. Lockhart but I can't help but say the truth around you," Zack said with a pout.

"You're impossible," Tifa said trying to hold in the smile making its way onto her face.

"Hey… would it possibly ruin this utterly romantic moment if I kissed you? Or would that make you not want to see me again?" he asked nervously waiting for her response.

She looked at his nervous face with a hint of amusement. He was the big hotshot with the multimillion dollar company and millions of fan girls just waiting for him to even notice them and he was the one nervous?

She let out an amused laugh and his posture immediately stiffened. "Hey, um sorry… I didn't mean it, just ignore me," Zack said as he retracted his arm from her waist and lowered his gaze.

"Just kiss me," she said exasperatedly as she pulled him in for a light kiss.

His eyes widened and his mouth parted a little leaving an opening for Tifa's tongue to glide over his. He let out a sound of surprise as she brought her hands up to his dark spikes and sunk her fingers in, enjoying the soft feel of his hair. Quickly regaining his wits, he smiled into the kiss and took control. He held her waist and leaned in towards her as he made the now heated kiss even more. He nipped at her lower lip in affection emitting a moan from Tifa as she felt her lips tingling. Finally parting due to lack of air, he gave her one more soft kiss before returning to his seat.

"So… that was nice," he said flashing her the brightest grin she'd seen on him yet. "Planning on letting me do that again sometime?" he added as he stared into her dazed eyes.

"We'll see," she said as she lightly pushed his arm and laughed.

The gondola ride ended too fast for Zack's liking and he reluctantly took her home. This had been the best date of his life, and that was saying something considering all the dates he's been on. He walked her up to her apartment before she stopped and turned to look at him.

"So… I had fun tonight."

"Me too," Zack said as he stood awkwardly on the doorstep.

Before she could respond he took her into another heated kiss, and as soon as it started it ended. He flashed her another grin. "Now, I can leave. I hope we do this again some other day."

"Hmm, I don't know… I might have to consider it," she replied teasingly.

"Well, I could always change the doubt you still have," he said in a husky tone as his lips moved towards her again briefly touching. She blushed despite the fact that he already kissed her twice this night. It was amazing how he could turn from confident, to flirty, to nervous, to seductive, so fast.

Glancing down on her reddened cheeks he stole one quick kiss and began backing away. "Change your mind?"

"Definitely," she replied as he waved goodbye to her and began walking away.

Maybe just maybe, Tifa Lockhart finally found her match.

* * *

So how was it? Sorry if the characters are OOC, I apologize in advance! I never played Final Fantasy VII! D: I tried making it long but seriously I don't know how people write such long chapters… There'll be some Yuffie/Vincent action in the next chapter! And I'm trying to decide if I want to pair Aerith with someone… she's going to be involved with Zack, but should she get paired with someone else later in the fic? Also sorry if the relationship seems too fast, I'm planning on adding some drama so I thought I'd give Zack and Tifa their one moment together. :)

Suggestions are welcome and review please if you want me to continue! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Irresistible In Every Way **

* * *

"You're really leaving?" Zack asked as he pouted.

"I'm afraid so. Be good and promise me you won't burn down that office of yours, okay?" replied Elmyra as she packed the supplies in a box.

"But, but, but, who else is going to assist me and cover up for me?" asked Zack as he began jumping up and down, pouting all the while.

Elmyra looked at his display with an amused laugh. He looked exactly like a ten year old that just got their candy taken away. "C'mon Zack, you'll get another assistant, let's be mature here," she said with a huge laugh. Zack Fair be mature? Close to impossible.

"Fine, but I'm going to miss seeing your beautiful face every day," Zack said as he finally gave up whining.

"Well me too, it's been a long time huh?" Elmyra asked sighing.

"Yeah, ten years… I'm really going to miss you. You've been like a mother to me all these years," Zack said helping her pack the supplies.

"I'm going to miss you too, but I'm looking forward to the retirement," Elmyra said as he pouted again.

"Hey! Is spending time with me _that_ bad?" Zack asked in a teasing tone.

"Would you like the truth or lie?" Elmyra asked as she laughed. "Goodbye Zack," she said as she stood up to leave.

"Bye Elmyra, if you ever run into trouble just ask, okay?" Zack said as he pulled her into a tight hug.

"Thank you," Elmyra said as she smiled and turned to leave.

Zack stood there for a few moments before turning to enter his office. Sure it'd be pretty lonely all by himself here, but she deserved a good retirement. He sat down on his office chair before getting interrupted by a soft knock on the door.

"Come in," Zack said as he began working on the paperwork.

"Zack, we need to talk."

Zack turned his head to the familiar voice and was surprised to find Reno there. Dressed in his usual attire of slacks and dress shirt, he stood there looking determined.

"We have nothing to talk about," Zack said coolly.

"It's about Cissnei."

'… I'm listening."

* * *

The annual company party was always a huge debate between all the large companies as they came to discuss _business matters. _But with all the 'company parties' she's been to, it was more of a meeting than party. Nonetheless, it was an important party that helped fund the company, and held every year.

"Does anyone have any problems with that?" Tifa said as turned to look at the simultaneous head nods, until her eyes landed on the said CEO.

"Um, Zack?" asked Tifa suspiciously.

No response.

"Zack." Tifa asked again.

No response.

"Zack!" Tifa literally shouted out.

Zack, startled by the sudden loud noise directed at him, fell out of his chair and banged it against the floor. A mumble of curses before a residing "Motherfu-" was heard before he got up from the floor with a sheepish grin.

"Um, so what were you guys talking about?" asked Zack as he rubbed against his head.

"We were talking about the company party," answered an annoyed Yuffie.

"Oh, um whatever you say sounds good. I think I can trust you," said Zack as he directed a smile towards Tifa.

Failing to hide the blush, Tifa just smiled back at him.

"So now all we have to figure out is where to hold the party," said Yuffie with a thoughtful expression.

"Oh, don't worry about that, I can find an available hall by this afternoon," said Zack.

"So what day should we hold this party?" asked Vincent as he finally spoke.

"I'm thinking Saturday, since it is convenient for most people," Tifa said as she looked over at Yuffie who once again began staring at Vincent.

"Well alright then, meeting's over," said Zack as he stood from his chair and walked out.

Tifa watched in confusion as she noticed the look on Zack's face. His eyes hid a shroud of pain that Tifa could immediately decipher, his usual bright blue eyes dulled and his trademark grin deprived of his face. Mentally arguing with herself, she got up and began to follow but when she arrived at his door, she stopped.

Was she going a little too far with his personal space by coming here? Should she just leave him alone? She wasn't even sure what _they_ were right now, the past few days went by a blur, and Tifa really didn't know if they were dating or not. But with her doubts, Tifa wasn't sure if she was ready to let him in. After her last relationship with a certain blonde, she had trust issues, even if Zack didn't do anything. But only time would tell, and she hoped they would work out, if they were dating, which she didn't know at the moment.

Her thoughts were interrupted at an amused voice. "I know you're there, I can see through the door," laughed out Zack as he walked over to open it.

"Oh, uh hi," answered Tifa dumbly as she walked in.

"So, what brings you over to my office?" asked Zack as he pulled out a chair for her to sit in.

"Um, I just wanted to make sure your head's okay," replied Tifa as she averted her eyes from his gaze.

"Well now that you ask, it's not," said Zack as he paused for dramatic effect. "I think a kiss would make it better though!" he said as he pouted and looked at her cutely.

Tifa couldn't help but let out a laugh. This was Zack, one minute he'd be down, the next joking around and going back to his cheerful self. She looked at him with a teasing grin before replying, "Hmm, I don't know… I only give out kisses to hot guys."

"Well then, that's perfect! You have the sexiest man alive right here, in front of you," replied Zack as he flashed her a grin and posed.

"In your dreams, Mr. Fair," Tifa laughed out as she lightly pushed his chest.

"Aww, but I dream about you when I sleep!" Zack said as he pouted.

"Flatterer," said Tifa as she smacked his arm lightly again, failing to hide the blush.

Zack gave Tifa a smirk before grabbing her wrists and pulling her down onto his lap. He then proceeded to turn her body before latching his lips over hers. Tifa let out a small shriek in surprise, which Zack took as an opportunity to lightly run his tongue all over her mouth. She let out a moan to his actions, which only fueled Zack's ego as he began placing light kisses on her jaw.

Tifa giggled as his hair began tickling against her face. Stopping his light kisses, Zack looked at her with confusion. "What?" Zack said as he couldn't help but let out an amused chuckle to her flustered face.

"Your hair tickles," Tifa said as she gave him one more soft kiss.

"So feeling any better?" asked Tifa.

"Tons! You should come over to my office more often," said Zack as he gave her a wink.

"Hmm, I don't know... Not much to offer," replied Tifa teasingly.

"You're really hurting my ego here, Teef," said Zack as he let out another laugh.

"But what's the real reason you came here?" he asked as he looked at Tifa with a knowing smile.

"How'd you know?" asked Tifa with startled surprise.

"Cause we're just that perfect for each other," Zack teased as he flashed her a grin.

"Well, you looked kinda troubled at the meeting," replied Tifa after a brief pause and smile at his corny but sweet words.

"Well I was, but now I know… It'll be okay," he said as he inched his face closer to hers. "But I got to repay you somehow for worrying about me… hmm. How about one date?" mumbled Zack as he lightly skimmed her lip with his.

"Oh, so what makes you think I'll go on a date with you?" asked Tifa as she giggled against his lips.

"Well… if you don't want a date, how about a kiss?" Zack asked as he pulled her body closer and lightly ran his tongue over her lips coaxing it to open. She responded by parting her lips and tugging at the strands of hair at the back of his neck.

"Whoa, that's a little too much PDA, guys," interrupted a voice at the door.

Tifa let out a startled shriek and immediately fell off of Zack's lap and onto the floor, dragging Zack with her.

"Yuffie!" Tifa shouted as she realized who it was laughing at the doorway.

"I'm sorry, guys. Um, I'll be gone as soon as I get the signature for this paper. Then you can go back to _whatever _you were doing before," Yuffie laughed as she waggled her eyebrows and shot Tifa a smirk.

"It's fine. But next time knock before you come in, okay?" said Zack as she helped Tifa up to her feet before sending her a seductive glance.

"I'll try to remember that next time. Wouldn't want to walk in on you guys doing a little more _intimate _things anyways," replied Yuffie laughing as she handed Zack the paper.

"Yuffie! Just get out!" shouted Tifa as she glared at her friend.

"Alright, alright, just try to keep it PG 13, it is an office," said Yuffie as she walked out.

Tifa's face flushed bright red at that, and she turned back to find Zack laughing.

"Ugh, not you too!" said Tifa as she glared at him.

"I'm sorry! It's just, you're cute when you blush. You should do it more often," said Zack as he pouted.

Tifa stared at his face, before groaning. He was just too cute for his own good and he totally nailed that pouty look. "You're really lucky, you're cute."

"I thank God every day," Zack said as he put his hands up.

"So, about that date," said Zack as he pulled her into his arms.

* * *

Vincent walked through the halls with a sigh. He didn't know how he'd go on without doing _something_, anything, with Yuffie. It was heartbreaking to find out that she forgot all about him, but it'd be better this way. All he ever did when they were together was break her heart. He wouldn't do that anymore, he'd rather let his heart break than hers. Amidst all his rambling, he didn't notice the said person he was thinking about, and crashed into her.

"Sorry," Yuffie said as she quickly got up.

His eyes widened slightly, when he realized who it was.

"Watch where you're going," replied Vincent as he got up and started walking away.

He knew he had to distance himself from her, no matter what. What they had was in the past, it'd only hurt her again to make her regain the memories. No, no matter how much he loved her, he couldn't bear to hurt her again. And if that meant acting like an asshole, then so be it. He walked towards the elevator; he had to keep his self-control. She was just too damn beautiful and captivating, it almost made him want to kiss her senseless.

He hoped with all of his heart, that she wouldn't follow, but God must hate him. He turned around to see a seething Yuffie glaring at him, as her arm forcibly pulled him inside the elevator.

"What's your problem?" asked Yuffie angrily as she stepped in with him.

"I don't have a problem," replied Vincent with a stoic expression.

"Um, yeah I think you do. Who gave you permission to be such a jerk?" asked Yuffie as she pushed her finger to his chest.

"Look, I'm just here to give some papers to Zack. I'm sorry. Now can I leave?" asked an exasperated Vincent.

"No, you can't! You don't just be a jerk, and apologize expecting me to forgive you," shouted Yuffie as she couldn't help but think about what Tifa and Zack were doing in that office. _Tifa's totally going to get laid. _

"Look, I said I was sorry," said Vincent as he backed her up against the wall.

"Well, I said I'm not forgiving you," replied Yuffie with an angry expression.

"I said I was sorry. Now forgive me so I can leave. I don't particularly like making enemies," said Vincent, voice not changing from his usual monotone.

"Hell yeah, and guess what? I'm the worst enemy you can make, I'd kick your ass if I wasn't wearing heels," said Yuffie as she glared at him.

"I already said I'm sorr-" Vincent stopped as the elevator jerked and darkness replaced the light that was emitting from the elevator.

"… Um, what just happened?" asked Yuffie as she pressed random buttons on the control pad.

"The elevator most likely broke down," replied Vincent as he tried to get the light from the elevator to turn on.

"No shit, Sherlock. I mean what do we do? There's no way in hell, I'm getting stuck in an elevator with _you_," huffed Yuffie as she repeatedly pressed the emergency button.

"Well, that seems to be the case, seeing we're stuck in here, until the fire department gets here," replied Vincent as he checked for the reason, the elevator broke down.

"What the hell do you mean, 'we're stuck here until the fire department comes here'? How long is that going to take? You're a multi-million dollar company, and you can't buy better elevators?" shouted Yuffie as she continued to ramble on.

Vincent slapped a hand to his face as Yuffie continued to rant, until he just couldn't take it anymore. "Okay, I get it! I suck, I know! Now can you please be quiet?" said Vincent in an irritated voice.

"Make me," said Yuffie as she gave him a challenging glare.

Vincent lunged forward as he captured her lips in a breathtaking embrace. Ignoring the nagging feeling in the back of his head, he kissed her hard. He'd been waiting for this, for 5 years, ever since that accident. He still regretted it, if he could've only protected her better, but his mind focused back to the task at hand.

He slipped his tongue in her mouth, when she began to protest, his tongue ran over the bridge of her mouth. He slowly bit her lower lip, releasing a shock of pleasure to Yuffie's part. A few moments later and Vincent had Yuffie moaning in pleasure. Vincent knew he should've stopped this before it got out of hands, but hell, all the sense in him was already gone and replaced with lust.

Right at that moment the door chose to open, with the firemen watching their little make out session in the elevator. "Um, sorry to interrupt… We'll just be going, the elevator's fixed," said the firemen nervously as he walked quickly towards the exit.

Yuffie finally realizing what they were doing, pushed him off. She felt a flash of pain hit her head as a jumble of pictures flooded into her senses. She didn't know what was happening, but she felt suppressed memories come over her and take over her senses.

"_There's you and me. That's all there is, so shut up and let me love you." _

"_I promise I'll never let you go." _

"_Yuffie! Fuck, don't die on me!" _

Yuffie blinked at her eyes hazily, only to find them staring at red eyes laced with concern. Her confusion was replaced with anger when she realized what _he _just did to her. She was _not _going to let him of all people bully her into doing things she _didn't_ want to do.

"Are you okay?" asked Vincent as he immediately backed away from her glowering glare.

"… Don't ever touch me like that again," Yuffie growled out as she pushed him backwards.

"I'm sorry." Vincent said as he mentally cursed himself. Damn his stupid hormones.

"And I'm not forgiving you," replied Yuffie as she walked out the door, leaving a confused Vincent standing alone in the elevator.

"I am so stupid," muttered Vincent as he slapped his hand to his forehead.

Yuffie had to admit, even if she had yelled at him, that kiss was so familiar and… pleasurable. She wouldn't have stopped kissing him if the firemen didn't interrupt, she found herself entranced in his eyes and, he was a good kisser. She groaned to herself as she made her way back to her office. She was not going to like that jerk, but… those visions… They'd been so clear, she couldn't remember them completely but, she had a feeling that they were true. But if they were true, why were they about herself and Vincent? She'd just met him a few days ago, how could all that possibly have happened between them?

She sighed, today was definitely not a good day.

* * *

Zack stared at his documents, thinking in frustration. Why did Reno have to bring up Cissnei, now of all times? He'd just been getting over her, and starting to fall head over heels for Tifa. Zack couldn't deny that Tifa was special; hell his heart did a little jump every time he saw her. He definitely did not want to ruin what they had, after the last few days, he'd been feeling more and more attached to her. He couldn't exactly call it love, but it was getting close.

And Reno just had to bring _her_ up now. But what he said… it was so vague, Zack knew there had to be more than meets the eye. He sighed and fisted hands in his hair, what the hell was the point of telling him that now? It's not like he chose to leave her, _she _did.

He wouldn't have doubted if Cissnei tried contacting him before he met Tifa, he would've killed to meet her again, to try to get her back. But now… he wasn't so sure. It took some time, but he finally got over her and he'd be damned if he was going to let her back into his life just like that.

"Um, excuse me," asked a voice at the door interrupting his thoughts.

Zack once again not expecting the noise at the door, slammed right into his desk and fell to the floor, scattering all his documents. "What the fu-"

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" asked a voice from above.

"A-An angel?" asked Zack as he blinked hazily and found himself staring face to face with a woman.

"Um, you must've hit your head pretty hard," replied a laughing voice which Zack could tell was blushing.

Zack quickly got up and snapped to his senses. He rubbed his aching head that had already suffered the impact of the floor three times today, and still counting.

He looked up and found himself surprised to see the flower girl from before and cracked a sheepish grin right after. "Hey! You're the one who sold me the flowers, Aerith right?" asked Zack as realization hit him.

"Oh, um yeah. I'm surprised you actually remembered my name," replied Aerith blushing.

"Aww, I couldn't forget a pretty face like yours," said Zack with a hint of playfulness. Her face was a deep red already, and he found it amusing to watch her blush like that.

"Anyways, what brings you here?" asked Zack after a moment of silence.

"Oh! I'm your new assistant," replied Aerith.

"Aren't you a florist? You sold me flowers before," asked Zack in confusion.

"Um, no. I was subbing in for a friend," answered Aerith with hesitation.

"Well, alright then. I hope you enjoy working here, it's not as bad as it seems. Now, I kinda need to get back to my paperwork," Zack said with a sheepish expression as he eyed the mess on the floor.

"Um, yeah. Sorry about that."

"Nah, it's no problem," said Zack as he smiled at her.

Aerith looked away and couldn't help feeling a slight attraction towards him. He was so handsome and charming. And those eyes were to kill for; she shook her head when she realized she was still standing in his office, looking pretty stupid. She blushed again as he eyed her with amusement and quickly walked out the door.

She was stupid for even thinking about this, he must've had a girlfriend already, right? He certainly looked really, really, hot, there were bound to be girls after him. Their relationship was strictly associates. Yeah, associates.

* * *

So, that was the chapter! A little short and I'm feeling a little iffy about it… but at least I updated! Did you like the references to Crisis Core? I tried to put it in there, just cause it was so cute in the game. ;] So do you think Aerith's falling for Zack? Will Zack and Tifa get together? What up with Cissnei? :O Hope you enjoyed this, and review! Tell me what I'm doing wrong, or tell me what you like! Thank you! :D


End file.
